Wake Up Call
by ConciergeOfCrime
Summary: Liz awakes to feel a still sleeping Red pressed against her and decides to test the waters, play with fire. One-shot. M rating.


**Wake-Up Call**

 **Fandom: The Blacklist**

 **Pairing: Red/Lizzie**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: Liz awakes to feel a still sleeping Red pressed against her and decides to test the waters, play with fire. One-shot. M rating.**

* * *

Liz began to stir awake some time in the very early hours of the morning; the sun only just beginning to peak through the blinds, casting the otherwise darkened bedroom in a very subtle, soft golden light. She stretched slightly, stopping abruptly when she moved in just a way to feel an unmistakeable hardness pressing against her sleep-short clad backside. Stilled, she lay there, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest against her back as the realization that her and Red had in fact had to share the single bedroom in their latest safe house stop flooded back into her still sleep addled brain.

They had been at this house in particular for the past 3 nights and although perhaps a little awkward at first, it was Liz who insisted Red share the bedroom and King sized bed with her, refusing to let him be the gentleman and take the couch when he offered. There had been more than enough room for the both of them and the past 2 nights they had spent on complete opposite sides with enough room to fit 3 more people in between them, had they wanted to. So how had they both this morning ended up smack in the middle of the bed more or less spooning each other? She wasn't sure, but at the same time, she found it difficult to find it in her to want to complain about it as well.

It was no secret over the last two months on the run together they had gotten closer. Sure they still fought, as most people tend to do when spending that amount of time together and especially given their unique case of isolation; cut off from the rest of the outside world and only having one another to interact with. But she had also come to see and appreciate another side of Red, too. The domesticated side. For starters, she learned he was an exquisite cook. Their first night in their first safe house, Lizzie had made them burnt grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner and from then on it had been Red who commandeered the kitchen and opened her eyes to an entire world of food culture she had yet to ever experience. She also learned he was very much a creature of habit. Awake, out of bed, and dressed to the nines every morning by 6:30am, even though they never had anything to do or anywhere to go, ever, with the exceptions of Sundays where although he would still wake up around the same time he preferred to spend his Sunday mornings in bed with the weekly newspaper crossword in his lap and a freshly brewed french press at his bedside. The last few weeks Liz would find herself wandering into his bedroom on Sunday mornings to join him, simply to spend time with him and he would, to her benefit she's sure because he'd never have trouble finishing them on his own before, always solicit her help with the morning crossword.

So it was true, they had become very comfortable around each other as of late but this morning... This morning brought their comfort level to a whole new plateau. Liz knew what she _should_ do. She should roll away from him and go back to sleep. She could tell by the slow breathing behind her that Red was most definitely still asleep and if she just let it alone he would never be the wiser to their current situation. It was their last night in this house and she's sure the next one they would likely be back to having separate rooms once again. Yes, she could simply roll away from him and that would be the end of it. However, she wont lie, the feeling of a man pressed against her so intimately again felt good and awakened something in her she hadn't felt in _so_ long. The fact that the man was Red, well, only fueled her fire further.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Liz decided to move again, wriggling her hips slightly so that her backside brushed against him purposely and she heard a soft sleepy hum of his lips in response, though to her knowledge, he remained asleep. Deciding to get a little bolder, she ground herself into him once more, a little more forcefully this time and with an intent purpose and she felt him respond with an involuntary thrust of hips against her. She felt him begin to stir only slightly then, still somewhere between asleep and barely alert and she knew this was the moment, her last chance to back out of this with her dignity intact before Red became wise.

The heat, however, already beginning to radiate between her legs and spread through her lower abdomen like a brush of wildfire could not and would not be ignored and her mind was made up before she even had time to consider a second thought. She grabbed for Red's arm that had been lazily draped across her waist, taking his hand in hers and guiding it underneath her sleep shirt, the tips of his fingers brushing against her skin as she trailed them upwards, finally resting his hand to cup her breast as she ground her backside into him once more, this time instantly being met with a thrust of his own hips.

He was certainly awake now. There was no turning back. No plausible deniability any more.

Slowly, Red began to move behind her, a gentle rocking of his hips, the silk fabric of his pyjama pants straining against the length of him and sliding against her cotton shorts while his large hand continued working her breast as her breathing quickened.

Needing to feel more of her, Red began to shuffle slightly behind her and Liz was quick to notice the loss of contact and a sudden flush of embarrassment came over her. Red had stopped? Had he been somehow caught between sleepful and awakeness and just now realized what has occurring? Before she had the time to dwell on it any further, all coherent thought immediately left her brain when she felt him thrust forcefully against her, only it felt different this time, closer, more intimate, and she quickly realized he had freed himself. The shuffling behind her hadn't been him trying to remove himself from her, but rather himself from his remainder of clothing on his lower half and god did it feel _good_ , even still through the material of her own clothing.

They still had yet to really acknowledge each other; neither speaking or even turning to face each other and both seeming content to just pretend this was just some sort of half-asleep, half dream-world mutual understanding of each others needs.

Red had made no move to remove Liz from the barrier of clothing separating them and it somehow didn't surprise her. Even in bed, Red would be ever the gentleman and not cross any boundaries he was not given a welcome to. If she hadn't been so caught up in a haze of ecstasy, she would have laughed at the irony; this being the only place Red hadn't barrelled through uninvited like a steam roller as he did in the rest of her life.

His hand lowering down onto her abdomen, Red held her as close as possible to him as he continued effectively dry humping her from behind and Liz's head was reeling with how good just even this felt. Wanting more of him, she lifted her left leg and hooked it over his hip to give him better access and had to muffle a loud moan into his other arm that remain beneath her head as he hit right in her centre with each stroke.

 _God he felt good._

Bravely, she reached over and covered his hand that had been resting on her stomach with hers; gliding it downwards and under the fabric of her shorts and panties, giving him not only permission, but silently begging him to touch her how she needed to be touched.

Not having to be told twice, Red instantly began working her clit in slow circles with skilled fingers as Liz brought her arm out and reached up and behind her, gripping her hand behind his head to hold him closer to her as he continued moving against her, breathing heavily, his breath hot on her skin as his mouth rested just above the conjunction of her neck and shoulder and it was mere seconds after that he felt and heard Liz come apart; a strangled moan leaving her lips that nearly caused his own undoing at just the sound of her. God she was beautiful.

Gentleman or not, there was only so much a man could take and Red had reached his breaking point. Certain now after her actions there was no pretending or denying anymore, he was quick to remove his hand from under her shorts and get enough of a grip on her hip to flip her to her stomach.

Scrambling up on her knees in dire anticipation, Liz yanked her underclothes down her legs, awkwardly kicking her feet out of them until she heard them land somewhere on the floor beside them. Not wasting a second, the moment her legs were freed Red was on her, entering her warm centre from behind in one strong smooth stroke, filling her completely and eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from Liz's lips as her knees gently shook beneath her.

Gripping the headboard with both hands for support, her knuckles were turning white as Red continued to pound into her from behind with reckless abandon, his grip on her hips so tight she knew with absolutely certainty she would be bruised tomorrow though it was the furthest thought or care from her mind.

Red's ragged heavy breathing from behind her as he continued to pump in and out of her told her he was so very close and she was almost grateful as she too felt her next wave of orgasm quickly approaching and begging for release.

" _Ahhh_ " Liz let out the unabashed cry of pleasure as she began to come apart once more around him, desperately trying to meet each of his thrusts with her own.

" _God, don't stop. Harder. Please. Ohhh, God_ " the words left her mouth in strangled cries and seemingly without her control, followed up with a mixture of moans, screams and utterances of profanity she had until now only ever thought happened in adult films for shock value and effect. She had had orgasms before, sure, but never in her life had she felt this. This earth-shattering, knee-weakening, implosion happening inside of her. And she had certainly never been vocal before like this either; never feeling the need to except maybe purposely to benefit her partner, but the noises coming from her now were completely involuntary and out of her control. She couldn't stop them if she wanted to.

She felt as if she were about to black out suddenly, reaching the tipping point of her climax and thankful to whatever God above that Red too had reached his pique and and gave a strangled groan as he thrust into her for the final time and finally stilled inside her.

Feeling her shake beneath him Red knew she no longer had the strength to hold her self up and wrapping his arms around her waist gently pulled her down until she lay flat on the bed on her stomach with him collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily into her back, his strong member still gently twitching and throbbing inside of her.

Liz loved the feeling of having him stay inside her. It felt good, comforting, safe. Tom had been notorious for rolling off of her the moment they were finished and immediately heading for the shower. It had always made her felt almost used. In a way she realized afterwards, she had been. But not with Red. Red covered her body with his own, holding her to him, seemingly content to just stay with her as they both came down from their high and she wasn't about to complain.

A few more silent moments passed between them, her body still trembling and heart pounding so hard in her chest she could feel it in her ears, when she felt Red begin to move slightly behind her, regretfully pulling himself out of her and Liz whimpered at the loss of contact but understood and didn't protest. Assuming he would get up and leave her too, her eyes shot open in surprise when she suddenly felt his tongue on the middle of her upper back, warm and slowly making its way down her spine. Her back arched against her will as his mouth closed down on her, gently sucking at the flesh in the middle of her back before his tongue continued it's lazy decent down her spine, stopping again at her waistline, just above her ass as his mouth closed down on her again and she felt him moan into her flesh, the sweet taste of her sweat no doubt assaulting his taste buds.

She stiffened then, slightly scared for his next move. She was no prude, but there were some lines she simply didn't feel comfortable crossing and knowing enough to assume Red's vast and uninhibited experience, she was overcome with worry as to what may happen next.

"Um, Red, I..." she began, her voice betraying her in a quiet tremble and she felt his lips curve up into a smile against her skin before he pressed a soft kiss to the same spot at her waistline.

"Relax, Lizzie" he told her in a low grumble before moving his mouth laterally to her right hip instead, gently biting the soft flesh there before soothing over it with his tongue. "You have to crawl before you walk" he teased and felt more than heard her sigh of relief.

"Turn over" he instructed, his voice muffled as he nuzzled into her hip bone and his arms reaching behind him until his hands reached the back of her knees and he slowly began dragging his fingertips up the back of her legs.

"Red, I don't think... I can't..." she began breathlessly, her voice sounding foreign even to her own ears. How on earth did the man find the energy, she thought inwardly. She meanwhile didn't even have the strength to form a complete sentence.

He rose to his knees then and his hands gently gripped both sides of her waist, encouraging her to turn and lifting her enough to assist her until she finally flopped down onto her back underneath him. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and her eyes closed as if she didn't have the strength to hold them open anymore and in that moment, Raymond Reddington realized he had never seen a sight as beautiful as this in all his life.

Running a hand down her leg to her knee once again he gently brought her still trembling leg up to bend just slightly at the knee before following suit again on the other leg and Liz squinted her eyes open, attempting to lift her head from the pillow to see what he was up to as he positioned himself between her legs but failing miserably as she fell back into the soft goose-down feathers.

A loud gasp suddenly escaped her throat as she felt his warm mouth close down on her centre and his tongue began stroking over her in lazy circles, agonizingly slow and still far too much for her to bear. Every nerve-ending in her was still tingling from her previous orgasms and she knew her body couldn't handle even the thought another one. She started shaking harder then, everything felt so good, but too good, bordering on painful she thought, if that were even possible.

Making no attempt to speed up this process in the slightest, Red continued in slow strokes of his tongue against her folds as if he had all the time in the world and intended on spending all of it contently in her lap.

"Red" Liz gently pleaded his name like a prayer. "Please. I can't" she told him in a breathy whisper that bordered along a sob. She was so tired. So spent. And with every lazy stroke of his tongue she felt she could scream in pleasure, come again and again, over and over in his mouth, had she had the strength left in her to do so. Every sensation was so heightened, even the feeling of his palm pressed against her stomach caused her to ache in ways she'd never before felt.

"Shhh, shh shh" Red gently soothed, his breath brushing over her before his mouth closed on her once more, a little more forcefully this time as he sucked her into his mouth, causing whatever strength she had left in her to lift her hips from the bed before he pressed his palm into her stomach firmly again back into the mattress.

"Red... Please... Don't" she begged between ragged breaths, her knees trembling against the sides of his head and silent tears running down her cheeks as she bordered the thinly lined threshold between pleasure and pain. She had never felt this good in her life. She wasn't even sure it was good. She felt like she was about to implode at any given moment and didn't think she had the strength in her to do so and Red... Red she feared knew that all too well and was determined to do just that, light her up like a fireworks display on the fourth of July and enjoy every last second of it.

"Don't. Don't" the words left her in strangled cries and Red knew he had her close again and it would be more painful for her for him to stop now rather than continue and so he did just that, taking her tender bundle of nerves gently between his teeth before soothing it over with a flick of his tongue.

"Oh. _God,_ Red. Don't. Don't... _stop_ "she moaned, wriggling slightly under him. " _Don't stop. Please, please don't stop_ " her begging for him to continue came out in choked sobs and it was all the encouragement Red needed to put an end to her pleasurable misery. He quickened the laps of his tongue, alternating from diving it inside of her to sucking gently on her clit before moving his free hand to thrust two fingers inside of her, stroking hurriedly in and out while her knees clenched against the sides of his head so hard he'd swear she would cause him brain damage.

 _What a way to go_ , he had to chuckle inwardly.

Finally, a strangled scream left her parched throat as she came apart for the third and final time. Her body a heaving, trembling mess beneath him as a few more tears escaped her, slipping down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed he'd move until she felt his lips on her face, gently kissing away the fallen tears.

"Shhhh" he soothed against her cheek, gently nuzzling her ear.

"Red..." she panted his name, still out of breath and feeling suddenly embarrassed at the tears that stained her cheeks. _God, what a cliche_ she thought to herself. She had never been one of those women who cried after sex but she had not control over it now.

"It's OK" he spoke softly into her ear. "Sleep now, Lizzie" he told her as he grabbed for the earlier abandoned satin sheet and pulled it up over her and gently turned her on her side away from him, knowing by now that was her most comfortable sleeping position.

He turned away from her then but stalled his movements when he felt her hand suddenly reach out behind her and grasp his wrist, tugging her toward him with likely the only ounce of strength she had left in her and he let out a low hearty laugh despite himself.

"OK, Lizzie" he let out with a quiet sigh. "I'll stay" he told her, wrapping an arm around her middle and holding her to him, utterly grateful she didn't want him to leave.

"For as long as you'll have me, sweetheart" he whispered into her hair before placing a gentle kiss there.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, there you have it. Forgive any mistakes as this was unbeta-ed and written at 4 in the morning when I woke up and couldn't sleep any longer when this idea suddenly came to me and apparently couldn't wait to be written down... So, leave some love if you could be so kind. I, meanwhile, will be hiding behind this rock and slipping out periodically only over the cover of darkness to snatch up any offerings of favourites and reviews you decide to leave behind. Cheers.  
_


End file.
